We Don't Know Him At All
by Orangetabby101
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya. The phantom. They really don't know him. But two people want to know him. Taiga and Seijuroū. But when they found out the truth, will they be able to accept him? The Tetsuya that is psychotic, different, and just not the same? Psychotic/Yandere!Kuroko and Supernatural!Kuroko. Artwork is not mine. Yaoi fluff in later chaps. One-sided KagaKuro. Akakuro. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

We Don't Know Him At All

Phase 1: Discovery

* * *

><p>Tokyo was always a lively place. Malls and stores, restaurants, maybe even a museum or two. It was one of the places Japan was well known for, its center of attention, the most important place of Japan.<p>

Important it was.

For in Tokyo lived the Phantom Sixth man that nobody, _nobody_ knew about.

That being said, it leads one back to the topic of Tokyo, and how amazing it could be. Yet what was unbeknownst to others, Tokyo.

Was.

One.

Of the worst places to live in.

As amazing it seemed, everything must still fall back to the amount of crime there was, and the amount of control there was over the supposed _crimes._ Tokyo sure as hell wasn't the safest place to be. Crime was actually a bit rampant there. And murder was the most common. Whether it be suicide, homicide, genocide, you name it, it had already happened in Tokyo. But of course, that didn't deter people from living there. And aside from the crime there, Tokyo was quite the pleasant place to live in.

That was...

If you didn't encounter_ him..._

* * *

><p>"Please! Stay away from me! I'll pay you! I'll do anything! ANYTHING! PLEASE!" the multi-colored ice, somewhat reminiscent of a rainbow, stretched further across the brick walls of the alleyway, inching closer to the man. His clothes were torn and bloody, the black tie reduced to a meager thread around his neck. The perfectly ironed pants were utterly destroyed. His plaid white shirt soaked in blood, soaking his fingers in it as he clutched it desperately to catch his breath.<p>

**CRACK**

"How much are you willing to pay?"

"I-I have 2000 yen on me right now..."

**CRACK**

"B-B-BUT! But if you g-give me some time...I'll...I'll give you all my savings!"

"Eh~ Really? How much do you have in your savings?"

"U-Um..."

**CRACK**

"10,000! I have 10,000 yen!"

The man shivered as a slender finger slid up his cheek, swiping off some blood.

The male licked it up slowly, before frowning slightly.

"It tastes quite rancid, so you won't be a very satisfying meal..." the man sighed in relief, yet it was short-lived as the ice impaled his stomach.

"But its fun to hear you scream~"

The screams bounced off the alleyways, one after another the other to the point where it seemed he wasn't even finishing one before another bubbled up from his throat.

"Aww...it seems that your face won't contort into pain anymore...so I guess I could finish you..."

"P...Please...I have a wife and daughter..." a giggle left the others lips from the phrase, and he place a hand on his pale cheek, blood staining it.

"That's what they all say...why can't humans be a bit more interesting? Why can't they say something along the lines of 'Kill me.' Oh. I've heard that already...or at least try to fight back. You all bore me...the only pleasant thing about you is that no matter how much you scream...you keep hanging on to that last thread of life you have. Maybe you can become my toy. But then again..." his teeth clenched tightly, and he growled.

"That's what makes you pest so annoying." he finished as he thrust his hand through the man's chest, tearing his heart out right after. The man died in shock, eyes forever stuck open.

"Hm...this doesn't look tasty at all." he tossed it back at the man's body before walking out of the alleyway.

_1:00 a.m_

The streets were completely empty by now, so he stepped out slowly, still unseen.

* * *

><p>Kuroko yawned slightly, rolling around in his sheets. Sunlight shone through the window, and he sniffed the air.<p>

What?

It smelled strange like...blood.

Kuroko jerked up, his eyes darting frantically around at his bedsheets.

Blood was everywhere. He blinked slowly, the usual round eyes turning to slits. A smile graced his lips.

"Now that I think about it...I didn't eat anything at all last night..." Nigou yawned and plopped himself next to Kuroko, despite the condition of his sheets.

"Nigou...I'm hungry..." The dog let out a small yip before going to his puppy bed and coming back with a bag. Kuroko opened it, and his mouth immediately watered at the flesh. But he pushed it away.

"We have to get ready for school. And you need to get into uniform."

* * *

><p>The gym was loud with chatter, and Kuroko was somehow immediately noticed.<p>

"Tetsu!" Aomine pointed loudly, and everyone turned to the phantom.

"Ohayo." He said flatly. Akashi stepped in front of him, making him flinch.

"Tetsuya." A hand ran down his cheek. Akashi waggled his finger, showing the rich blood that was on it.

_'Shit...' _He thought to himself. Kise gawked.

"K-Kurokocchi!" He turned to Aomine. "Aominecchi! You're rubbing off on Kurokocchi!" Kuroko blinked.

"I said that out loud? I apologize if it was too much for you."

"Tet-su-ya~"

"Yes Akashi-kun?"

"Why is there blood on your face?"

"Yea!" The Seirin team responded.

Kuroko bit his lip, blue eyes narrowing deep in thought. 'T_ell them the truth, but end up being shunned. Don't say anything, and have them be forever be suspicious of you. Tell Akashi-kun and hope for the best. This isn't going to work out either way. Maybe I should-' _the blunette's thoughts were interrupted by an unmanly yelp.

"Stay away from me you dog! I just need to talk to Kuroko!" Nigou growled sharply at Kagami.

"That's kinda rare for Nigou, don't you think Riko?" Riko nodded in approvement to Kiyoshi's comment.

"He usually tries his best to get along with Kagami-kun." Murasakibara sniffed the air as he stared at Nigou.

"Nigo-chin smells like blood too. Kuro-chin, what have you been up to?" Kuroko almost replied before Kagami interrupted.

"That...thing is a demon! Get it away!" Kuroko twitched in irritation, and Akashi took notice. Kuroko picked up Nigou, who immediately nuzzled into his chest. The blue eyes once again turned to slits, the blue increasing in hue to a dark cerulean that seemed to glow.

"Kagami-kun."

"Y-Yea?"

"Shut up." Nigou yipped happily at those words as everyone froze. Kagami's jaw went slack, and it took him 4 seconds to respond.

"What the heck Kuroko?! What was that for?!"

"You have insulted Nigou. Its gonna be hard to deal with him, since he's going to want to let his anger out on something. Maybe even someone. Thank you for making my life slightly more difficult. Taiga." He turned to Riko, who flinched instinctively.

"Riko-san, I won't be able to attend practice today. I apologize." He quickly left the gym, leaving everyone dumbfounded. Kise sighed.

"Kurokocchi's eyes have never seemed so cold..." Akashi nodded in agreement.

"I agree. Tetsuya has never been like that."

"Though we think we know him...we actually don't. Its a shame actually. But Oha-Asa predicted that Aquarius wouldn't get along well with Leo today." Midorima said, pushing up his glasses.

"Tetsu. Damn you Bakagami. Getting Tetsu upset." Riko sighed and clapped.

"We won't be having any practice for the next week or two."

"Eh?!"

"We're going to find out what's wrong with Kuroko. I will not let one of my kouhai feel like this because of Bakagami! Onward! We must discover the truth." Everyone began to clear out of the gym, leaving the GoM to themselves.

"Akashi-kun. What are you gonna do about Tetsu?"

"Three things, Daiki."

"What's that Aka-chin?"

"I will find out what the problem with Tetsuya is. I will approach it and take care of it. And finally," he paused, ruby and topaz eyes shining with a mischievous glint. "I will win his heart." Aomine gaped, Kise whimpered, Midorima's glasses cracked, and Murasakibara paused his chewing.

"Something is bothering Tetsuya greatly. I need to find the source."

* * *

><p>"Nigou...are you finished?" The demonic Alaskan malamute yipped in reply, using its tongue to lick the blood from its nose. Kuroko rubbed his head softly, scratching the soft ears. Kuroko panted heavily.<p>

_'If Kagami-kun went any further, I would've tried to eat him...I need to control myself more. If only someone was there to be with me...' _he thought, before a wild grin stretched across his face.

"I'd end up killing them too..."

* * *

><p><strong>Any feedback? Sorry for no author notes in the beginning. I'm sorry. But yes, this Kuroko will constantly be OOC. Got that? Just warning you now. And be reminded that there is one-sided KagaKuro, on Kagami's part. But this will end with Akakuro. And this fic has Psycho!Kuroko and Supernatural!Kuroko. Meaning Kuroko will be slightly crazy and he has powers from the beyond. Kay? I hope its enjoyable. I'm so pumped to write this! And Nigou is a demon pup. Got a problem? Don't read! And please review!<strong>


	2. Hunger

We Don't Know Him At All

Chapter 2: Hunger

* * *

><p><strong>Hello everyone! New chapter! I'm feeling such a burst of energy from this story. I hope more people read too! I want this fic to be long too. Its so fun to write!<strong>

* * *

><p>It was now the weekend. Seirin and the GoM decided to make a surprise visit to Kuroko's house, and Kagami also had something he wanted to say. Akashi lifted his hand to knock, but the door already opened.<p>

"Excuse me Kuroko-san, is Tetsuya available?" The old woman squinted, before a thin frown stretched across her lips.

"Of course you can, but I'm afraid he's not feeling well." She opened the door wider, and motioned with her hand to come in. They all looked around in slight astonishment at how neat the place was.

"And please..." Her eyes slightly darkened, and she smiled. "Call me obaa-chan." They all nodded in understanding. She pointed up to the staircase.

"2nd room to the right." She then disappeared into the kitchen. Riko sighed.

"I'm sure that Kuroko wouldn't like to see too many of us in his room."

"I'll be going." The two redheads immediately replied, which resulted into a staring match.

* * *

><p>Kuroko yawned and hugged the blood soaked pillow. His eyes widened as he heard constant chatter.<p>

There was always small talk in the Kuroko household.

Which mean someone was over.

There were two problems with that.

1. He didn't change his sheets.

2. The door was unlocked.

He mentally cursed as he heard footsteps.

His room was a filthy mess.

_Literally._

His sheets were splattered with blood, and his pillow was dripping with it. Nigou's puppy bed wasn't looking any better either, as there were bloody paw prints all over it. He licked his lips.

'Then they'll finally piss off...' He thought. He sat up and squeezed the pillow tighter, the usual blank eyes becoming wild with emotion.

"Tetsuya. We're coming in."

* * *

><p>Kagami and Akashi were left with their mouths open, Kagami's hitting the floor, and Akashi's opened slightly in surprise. Kagami immediately held his nose.<p>

"K-Kuroko..."

"Tetsuya..."

"What is the meaning of this?"

Kuroko frowned.

"What are you talking about?"

"What the-The blood! Why is there so much blood?! Did you have your period or something?"

"Is Kagami-kun implying that I'm female?" Kagami held back the urge to scream in disgust as he heard the pillow squelch. Akashi's eyes narrowed.

'Tetsuya...what is becoming of you? What are you...exactly?' "Taiga. Please leave the room. I need to have a private chat with Tetsuya."

* * *

><p>Kagami stood outside the room, grumbling in anger. That short idiot was too full of himself. All he wanted to do was say something.<p>

His stomach twisted lightly at the word 'confess'.

But it didn't matter. After today, Kuroko was going to be his.

And that hetero chromic freak wasn't stopping him.

* * *

><p>"Tetsu-"<p>

'Don't come near me Akashi-kun...onegai...I don't wanna hurt you...'

"Stay away from me Seijuurou." Akashi frowned at the words, yet slightly lit up with excitement at the use of his first name. He couldn't help it. And within those blood-stained sheets, he knew Kuroko was seeking comfort, so he did what he knew was required of the situation.

He pounced towards Kuroko, tackling him in the bloody sheets, catching the bluenette by surprise.

"A-Akashi..-kun?!"

"Tetsuya..." he gripped the pale boy's shoulders making him squirm. One of his hands made it to his cheek. He stroked softly before running his hand through the azure locks. He pushed Kuroko's head to his own, and pressed his lips against the other.

'So soft...wait...' Akashi thought as he kissed the other. 'Is Tetsuya...smirking?' thin arms wrapped around his back and he tugged forward, bringing Akashi closer to him.

"Sei doesn't know what he's getting himself into...does he?" Kuroko whispered into Akashi's ear. Akashi blinked in surprise and pulled away. The bangs were out of Kuroko's face, showing huge eyes filled with an emotion he couldn't understand. It sucked him in like a tornado. A tornado of anger, happiness, depression, and insanity.

"Tetsuya?"

"Don't speak Sei. I want to stay like this. Just...just a bit longer..." Akashi didn't protest, wrapping his arms around Kuroko once again.

* * *

><p>After everyone left, it was only Kuroko left with Nigou, currently receiving an earful from his grandmother.<p>

"How dare you let those impudent humans inside here? Not only that, you unabashedly left your room a mess. Just imagine what they're thinking! They'll think something is wrong with you!"

"Obaa-san, there are many things wrong with me," he paused. "With us. With the Kuroko family." she sighed.

"Tetsuya..."

"We are descendants of such a miserable yet powerful race. But we died out because we were shunned by other people, and they hunted us. So basically," his eyes turned to slits. "I could not give a damn if they care whether or not we're-I'm crazy. Because I hold no respect for any of them whatsoever. And I'm surprised at you," his eyes taunted her, leading her to release a snarl. "Considering you loved killing them the most."

"Enough Tetsuya."

"The look on oto-san's face when you killed him."

"TETSUYA."

"And when mother started screaming as you started to partake in his fle-"

Ice was immediately at Kuroko's throat, and he lowered his gaze. She had a threatening look in her eyes, but he could see the desperation behind it. He smirked as her gaze faltered as she tore her eyes away from her grandson.

"Eh? Obaa-san looks like a human right now. Her eyes so filled with worry...threatening to spill over with tears. Why are you crying obaa-san? Are you trying to become human? You know that's impossible," the ice shattered, and she stared at him in shock. "I still remember that day so well. When okaa-san screamed. Its your fault."

"Its yours you brat. You didn't have to listen to me."

"What did you expect? That I'd disrespect my elders? I was lonely, depressed, and sad because of my low presence. When I took my first bite, I felt accepted."

"You little..."

"What can I say? With feelings like that inside me, I was quite impressionable at the time. So you've only got yourself to blame." Ice formed on her feet, planting her to the ground. She hissed. His eyes darkened even more. Taking a step forward, he placed a cold hand around her throat.

"I suppose should thank you as well. You really opened my eyes. Arigato. But you know," his tongue flicked out of his mouth and he grinned.

"I haven't eaten at all. The food Nigou gave me was rotten," he said as the dog whimpered. "So I'm famished." she choked on spit, coughing and hacking.

**SNAP**

"Itadakimasu~"

* * *

><p>Kuroko's eyes opened slowly. He rubbed his head slowly, and felt the wetness of his palm.<p>

"Did I-" he glanced at Nigou who stared at him solemnly, eyes that mirrored his suddenly becoming downcast. The Alaskan Malamute pup shifted his head to the door.

"Obaa-san?"

No answer.

"Obaa-san?"

Still no answer.

Kuroko scurried down the stairs, but tripped over something at the end. Confused, he glanced downward.

An old woman lay there. Long blue hair sprawled across the ground, clothing stained crimson. A soft smile played on her lips, eyes closed and...

_Her heart was missing._

Kuroko dropped to his knees in shock.

He felt like vomiting.

"Obaa-san? Onegai...please...wake up..." no response came from her. He swallowed the sobs that threatened to erupt from his throat.

Kurokos were supposed to be strong.

That was why their family was so special.

Because of their ability to stay strong.

He clenched his teeth and started to clean.

* * *

><p>She was finally cleaned up. Nigou, a few sizes larger now, carried her on his back. He held his breath, clenching his teeth as his body painfully transformed. He was ready now. The nine tails swirled behind him slowly, and his ears lay flattened against his head.<p>

"Let's go Nigou."

* * *

><p>The walk wasn't too far. Resting her on the ground, under the large tree, he smiled.<p>

"This was your favorite form wasn't it?" he said softly, his fingers brushing through the fur of one of his tails. He could've swore she nodded, but dismissed it. He turned to Nigou who had been resting beside her quietly.

"Time to go-"

His phone suddenly cut him off and he looked at the text message.

_From: Kagami-kun_

_Subject: meet me_

_Hey Kuroko can we meet tomorrow. There's something I want to tell you. Please?_

He sighed. That idiot was going to regret it. Nigou nudged his leg, and he nodded.

"Hai, Nigou. Let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh~ So what's going on with Kagami? A confession perhaps? (That'll fail and end horribly I tell you) And Kuroko's gramma died?! Yea. Sad isn't it? But what can you do? And I feel bad too...she was just introduced in this chapter. But I warn you now! Kagami and Kuroko's relationship is gonna take a turn for the worst. Got that? And I hope you enjoyed the short AkaKuro piece...I'm not sure if it was fulfilling but whatever. And please review. Kay?<strong>


	3. It Hurts, Though I'm Not Human

We Don't Know Him At All

Chapter 3: It Hurts, Though I'm Not Human

* * *

><p><strong>I'm back! Everyone's gonna be angry at me. I've left my other fics hanging for quite some time now...I'm so screwed. But anyways, back to this. Hope you enjoy Kuroko-bashing! Kagami is gonna end up doing a lot of it!<strong>

* * *

><p>Kuroko sighed as he spotted Kagami standing in front of Maji Burger, glancing around in confusion.<p>

"Kagami-kun, I'm right here." Kagami jumped up so high, Kuroko could've swore he wouldn't come back down.

Unfortunately, he landed, getting over his heart attack. He smiled at Kuroko.

"Come on Kuroko. I'll buy you a milkshake."

* * *

><p>The two sat at a table, Kagami stuffing his face, and Kuroko sipping a milkshake. Kagami tossed one to Kuroko, who looked at it with disdain.<p>

He _really_ wanted to get this over with. He sighed in irritation, but he was pretty sure someone like Kagami would never pick it up.

But he did.

"Okay. Tell me why you're irritated." Kuroko blinked.

"I'm not irritated."

Kagami sighed. "I've known you long enough to know when you are," he leaned closer. "So why?" Kuroko bit the straw angrily, but his face belied his feelings.

'_Stop acting like you care Bakagami...its really grating my nerves.'_

"Kagami-kun wouldn't understand at all. So please drop the topic."

"But...is it something I did?"

"Me being here with you? Perhaps."

"You're being way too blunt for your own good!"

"But its the _truth._" he rolled it over his tongue slowly, putting emphasis. Kagami stared at him wide-eyed, before sighing. He showed Kuroko a basketball.

"Let's have a one on one."

* * *

><p>By now, the sun was setting, and they had just finished their game. Kuroko drank his water quickly, trying to replenish the energy he lost. As he put his bottle down, he notice Kagami staring at him with a strange intensity.<p>

"Is there something wrong Kagami-kun?"

Kagami shuffled, scratching his reddening cheek.

"Well...um, the reason I brought you out here today...was because I really...like you, Kuroko. Not even like. I love you." he then punched himself in the head. Kuroko stared, unamused.

"I sincerely apologize Kagami-kun, but I don't feel the same way." Kagami chuckled dryly to himself and sighed.

"I had a feeling that this would happen...its Akashi, isn't it?" Kuroko's eyes widened in surprise, and he blinked.

"Where did Kagami-kun get that hunch from?"

Kagami growled, face red with anger, lifting Kuroko by his shirt collar.

"The hell do you mean?! Its so fucking obvious! Everyone sees you basking when he calls you by your first name!" Kuroko's gaze narrowed.

"Please put me down Kagami-kun."

"No! Why should I?! In fact..." He dropped Kuroko to the ground and let himself hover over him.

"I should take what I've really wanted." Kuroko's gaze cut him short.

"And this is how I know Kagami-kun doesn't love me. At all. If Kagami-kun loved me, he would accept that I didn't love him. He would also not belittle me by picking me up. He wouldn't scream at me, or force himself onto me either. So Kagami-kun doesn't love me at all. He just wants my body." Kagami backed away, startled by the forwardness, as well as the glowing of the azure eyes. Kuroko giggled insanely and pulled himself up.

"Hehehe...Kagami-kun doesn't realize that my body is something he can't handle."

Kagami had little to no time to react to the ice whizzing by his face. Kuroko smiled sweetly and pressed his hands against the ground of the court, spreading the ice around. Kuroko quickly rushed forward and tackled Kagami to the ground.

"Mon-"

"What?"

"MONSTER!" Kagami shoved Kuroko back, panting heavily. "I thought it was a myth...but its real! You guys are disgusting! Killing and murdering and being..." Kagami pulled out a knife and Kuroko laughed as he was splayed against the ground, his hair out of his face.

"And here I thought Kagami-kun was only a man of fists. But that doesn't change the fact that you lose." Kuroko pounced on Kagami, sitting on his stomach.

"Kagami-kun hates dogs right?" Two dog ears popped up on his head, as well as a tail. Nigou quickly appeared in his demon form.

"Eat up Nigou. He's too bitter for me..." The dog's eyes widened as he let his large tongue hang from his mouth, blood splattered teeth being put into view.

"Nigou always liked you Kagami-kun...its a real shame..." he said as the screaming began.

* * *

><p>Kise blinked quickly as he was slapped in the face.<p>

"OW! What was that for Aominecchi?!"

"For screaming so damn loud-see?! There you go again!"

"Aominecchi...that's not me..."

"According to Oha-Asa, Leos are supposed to meet a terrible fate today."

"Midorimacchi?"

"When the hell did you get here?"

"I happened to be passing by. I hope you aren't mistaken, but I have no intention of hanging out with any of you." Midorima pushed his glasses up and continued. "Unfortunately, I just happen to know whose screams they are. Follow me." The two silently nodded and followed quietly. Midorima stood at the entrance of the street court, and the two idiots gaped at the scene.

Right smack in the middle of the court, laid a Kagami Taiga.

Bleeding and lifeless. Kise screamed, but Aomine slapped a hand over his mouth and held him in place. Midorima walked over and stared blankly.

"Aren't you an aspiring doctor or some shit?! Can't you do anything?"

"Shut up you aho! I'm inspecting the wounds. He has a pulse, but its faint." Kise finally broke free, golden eyes wide.

"How the heck did this even happen?! Is Kagamicchi gonna be okay?!" Midorima pushed his glasses.

"From my basic analysis, this wasn't an attempted murder."

"Huh?!" The two said in confusion.

"There are several deep scratches and bites...and from this I conclude that its from an animal. The skin isn't breaking down from the saliva residue, so it definitely isn't a cat. The shaping of the teeth, however," Midorima stood up. "Is an animal I can't identify, at all." Kise stared, before putting a finger on his cheek and tapping.

"Ano, if Kagamicchi is here...where is Kurokocchi?" Aomine snorted.

"What's that supposed to mean? Kuroko's not some damn pet that follows Bakagami around."

Kise whimpered. "But listen! Look! Maji Burger is a block or two from here. Kurokocchi told me once that usually, Kagamicchi and him play a one-on-one after going there!" Midorima blinked.

"That's the most logical thing you've said Kise. Congratulations." Kise whined.

"Be quiet you carrot!"

Midorima flinched. "What did you just call me?"

"You heard me, megane carrot!"

"Oh that's it." Midorima peeled the tape off his fingers and pushed up his glasses, balling his hands into fists.

"Eh~?" Why is Kaga-chin covered in strawberry syrup?" All three turned around to see the giant in their group.

"Shintarou, what's the meaning of this?" Akashi was standing next to Murasakibara, eyes narrowed in slight confusion.

"SOMETHING TRIED TO EAT KAGAMICCHI!"Kise screamed, resulting in him being pinched in the side by Aomine.

"Should we call the police?"

"Yes."

* * *

><p>The group watched as Kagami was lifted onto a stretcher. He slowly opened his eyes, seeing the group.<p>

"W-Wait..." he told the people who were holding him up. The group walked over to him slowly.

"Monster..."

"Please speak coherently Taiga."

"He's...he's a monster...he and that dog are monsters...monsters monsters monsters...stay away from him...he's gonna kill you..."

"Domo, minna-san." Everyone, including Akashi jumped in slight surprise at Kuroko's appearance. Kuroko leaned down near the stretcher and smiled, unbeknownst to the others.

"Ah...what happened Kagami-kun?" At this, Kagami screamed.

"YOU MONSTER! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME! TAKE ME AWAY! HE'S GONNA KILL ME WITH THAT DEMONIC DOG OF HIS!" one of the men sighed.

"Sorry sirs, we're gonna have to take him away." Everyone turned to Kuroko, who was holding Nigou in his hands.

"Ano, did I do something?"

* * *

><p>"Tetsuya..."<p>

After the other miracles went home, Akashi visited Kuroko for the sake of 'bonding'.

"Yes, Seijuurou?" Akashi once again blinked at the use of his first name, though he was smiling inside.

"What was Taiga talking about?"

"Hm? I don't know..."

"Yes you do..."

"No I don't know." Kuroko said a bit more firmly.

"What was that?"

"That was my answer."

"We're not gonna get anywhere if you don't talk."

"If I talk...Akashi-kun will hate me...and he'll never wanna speak to me again." Kuroko pouted as he snuggled closer to Akashi on the couch.

"If that's what you say Tetsuya. If that's what you say."

* * *

><p><strong>OKAY! Done. Haven't updated in forever, I know. So don't blame me for anything! I just let time slip away! I didn't mean to leave you hanging! ALSO! *drumroll* THE AOKISE SHIP WILL BE THROWN INTO THIS STORY! I actually like that ship too...there was an attempt for fluff. And don't blame me, I actually like the idea of Kagami and Aomine fighting over Kise, and Kuroko just working behind the scenes and helping each side out while Kise is a helpless little lamb thinking 'What the fuck is going on'. Yea, but anyways, there's gonna be a big shocker at the end of this fic! A good one, so don't worry. ALSO! No matter what is written, Akashi and Kuroko are not together yet! OKAY! That's gonna be at the end of the fic. And even after the end, there's gonna be mini ficlets of side ships, kay'? Good! See you next time! And sorry for beating the shit out of Kagami!<strong>

**-OrangeTabby101**


End file.
